


Mother And Son. Father(s) And Daughter

by Freelance_Magic



Series: A family of choice [33]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Flashbacks, M/M, unbetaed, winter holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 01:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Mao Mao feels nostalgic
Relationships: Mao mao/badgerclops
Series: A family of choice [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1443538
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Mother And Son. Father(s) And Daughter

“Mao Mao. It’s time to get up.” Badgerclops says. I grumble and turn over. “Five more minutes…” I grumble. “This is what you get for being up at three in the morning.” Badgerclops teases. “I woke up at two...I was only up for an hour.” I point out as I cuddle into the bed. “Still, dude. You should have went back to sleep.” Badgerclops giggles. I sigh. “Make me coffee.” I grumble. “Done and done.” Badgerclops says as he holds out the blessed bean juice. I take the drink and begin to sip it down. “Adorabat’s been waiting patiently.” Badgerclops points out. I glance to my side and see Adorabat staring at me with pure childhood anticipation in her eyes. 

“...Let’s go.” I chuckle as I slip out of bed while holding my coffee mug. “YES!” Adorabat cheers as she flies out of the bedroom. “She wasn’t nearly this excited for Harvestween.” I point out as I follow her. “I think she’s excited because this is your favorite holiday, dude.” Badgerclops explains. “Well, then she has good tastes. Solifest is the best holiday and that’s a fact.” I proudly proclaim. “People that celebrate Hueweek might be inclined to disagree.” Badgerclops points out. “Hueweek is similar enough to Solifest where I can respect that.” I give. 

“Mao Mao, what’s in the box?! What’s in the box?!” Adorabat asks as she dances in place in front of the box of Solifest decorations. “These are Solifest decorations, Adorabat.” I explain as I sit down beside the box. “We are gonna decorate the house?!” Adorabat exclaims. “Yep! And we were wondering if you wanted to help.” Badgerclops answers as he also sits down on the ground. Adorabat gasps. “DO I?!” She exclaimed. “I don’t know, Adorabat. Do you?” I joke. 

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Adorabat answers in quick succession as she flutters her wings with excitement. “Alright, now...what would be a starting decoration…?” I mumble as I look through the box. “Hey, do we have a Solifest plant?” Badgerclops asks. “Yeah, I bought a fake one. It’s in the garage.” I tell. “When did you find the time to- wait. Did you…?” Badgerclops starts. “Go out at two thirty in the morning in search of a Solifest tree? HA HA HA HA!” I laugh as I pull tinsel out of the box. “...I ordered it online.” I explain as I hand Adorabat the tinsel. 

“And it got here that fast?” Badgerclops asks. “Hey, I’m just as surprised as you are.” I shrug. “What am I supposed to do with this?” Adorabat asks. I turned my attention back to Adorabat who is currently wearing the tinsel I gave her as a feather boa. “You are supposed to wrap it around something or to make edges more fancy.” I explain. “It also goes well on the Solifest plant.” Badgerclops adds in. I nod in agreement with him. “Solifest plant?” Adorabat asks. “It’s the plant that you decorate and stick presents under.” I explain. “Some people use bushes, some use moss...” Badgerclops starts. “We have an evergreen tree, though it is fake. But at the same time we get to use it year after year.” I tell.

“Huh. That’s...pretty weird.” Adorabat points out. Well, I guess to someone who’s never heard of Solifest until a month ago, it does sound a little strange. “Yeah. My folks always went for a bush. There was that one year when we used a pool floaty palm tree...lamest Solifest plant ever to be honest.” Badgerclops shrugs. “I’m pretty sure she meant putting gifts under a plant in general is pretty weird.” I point out. “Nah, I mean, who uses evergreen trees. Such a weird choice!” Badgerclops giggles.

“I’ll make you eat those words.” I challenge. Badgerclops’ stomach grumbles. “Speaking of eating…” I mumble. “It’s chill. I have some snacks ready.” Badgerclops says as he gets up and heads into the kitchen. “Anyways, back on topic. Where do you want to put that tinsel, Adorabat?” I ask. “Hmmm...here!” Adorabat chirps as she flies into the office and places the tinsel on the desk. “You want to put tinsel in the office?” I ask. “Yeah! This room is pretty gloomy!” Adorabat points out. Well, that’s kind of the point. The mini prison we have is in that room. We don’t want our prisoners to be entertained while here. You know, the prisoners we never had, ever. 

You know what? Sure, let’s do it. We never use that prison anyways. I search through the box and find some scotch tape. I stroll into the office and begin to tape the tinsel to the side of the desk. I back up to take in my handy work. “It’s so pretty, Mao Mao!” Adorabat cheers. 

_ “It’s so pretty, mommy!” Little me cheers. “It is, isn’t it, my little Mao Mao.” My mother giggles. “Can we put more up?!” Little me asks, bouncing in place. My mother giggles. “Of course, my son. We have plenty of tinsel.” She smiles. Little me gasps with joy and races to the boxes of decorations, determined to make the entire room as pretty as the one table.  _

Whoa, that took me back. “Mao Mao?” Adorabat asks as she tugs on my sweater. I shake my head. “Sorry, spaced out for a second. It is really pretty, isn’t it, my little deputy.” I chuckle. “Can we put up more decorations?!” Adorabat asks. I smile at Adorabat. “Of course. We got plenty more to put up.” I say as I pat her on the head. “But y’all should really eat first.” Badgerclops says as he comes out of the kitchen with a bunch of snacks on different plates. I have to admit, I’m kinda hungry. Badgerclops sets the plates of snacks out on the coffee table. Badgerclops has cheese, crackers, peperoni, various veggies and dip. The whole shebang. 

Adorabat runs over to the coffee table starts to munch down on some cheese and crackers. I stroll over and pick up a few vegetables and start munching. Adorabat looks at me, then at the plate of veggies, then back to me. Adorabat then shoves a couple of carrots in her mouth. Glad I’m setting an example here. 

Badgerclops pops a pepperoni in his mouth. “So, the office looks way more inviting now.” Badgerclops points out. “Pfhanks!” Adorbat chrips with a mouth full of food. “Adorabat, don’t talk with your mouth full.” I tell. Adorabat swallows her food. “Sorry!” She giggles. “So what are y’all going to do next?” Badgerclops asks. “I don’t know! My mind is racing right now!” Adorabat exclaims as she peeks into the box. “How about some lights?” I offer. I reach into the box and pull out a string of lights. “Oooh!” Adorabat vocalizes as she stares at the string of lights. 

“...Where oh where shall we put these lights…?” I ask. “Didn’t you already put some lights up last night?” Badgerclops asks. “Only the ones on the support beams and outside.” I answer. “...You did the outside?” Badgerclops asks as he gets up. I watch Badgerclops head outside. “YOU DID!” Badgerclops laughs as he looks at the roof. “You dare question my power?” I ask. Badgerclops comes back inside. “You were only up for an hour!” Badgerclops points out. “Yes. Unlike some people, I can actually do more than two things per day, Badgerboy.” I tease. 

“Badgerboy? That’s new.” Badgerclops giggles. “Ahem?! LIGHTS?!” Adorabat exclaims. Oh, right. “Sorry, Adorabat. We got a little side tracked, didn’t we?” I chuckle as I rub the back of my head. “A little. Come on! Lights, lights, lights, lights!” Adorabat chants. 

_ “Lights, lights, lights, lights!” Little me cheers. My mother laughs. “Yes, Mao Mao. Lights, lights, lights!” My mother parrots as as she hangs the lights up. “Can I turn on the lights?” I ask. My mother bends over and plugs in the lights. “Sure, come here.” My mother gestures. I stumble over to her. “You just have to flick this switch.” My mother points to the little on and off switch. Little me flicks the switch and the lights come on, filling the room with multiple colours. Little me leans on my mom.  _

“Wow…” Adorabat whispers as the lights flick on. “Pretty, right?” I ask. “Yeah! It’s so colourful!” Adorabat chirps. “All this decorating make me want to put the Solifest plant up.” Badgerclops sighs wistfully. “In a minute, Badgerclops. Adorabat and I will finish up here...but if you want...you can fetch the plant from the garage.” I hint. “...Fine, I’ll fetch the plant for you.” Badgerclops sighs as he gives me a kiss on the cheek. Badgerclops gets up and heads down stairs. 

_ “Well, Mao Mao. It was a lot of work, but we really outdid ourselves.” My mother sighs happily as she flops down on the ground. The entire room is overflowing with Solifest decorations. It feels so warm and cheery and even inviting, so different from every other time of year. “...I love you, mommy.” Little me mumbles tiredly as he cuddles up to my mother. “I love you too, my baby.” My mother replies as she plants a kiss on little me’s forehead.  _

“Well, Adorabat. It was a bit of work, but I’d say we did quite well. Don’t you think?” I ask as I take in the transformed room. Most of the HQ has been hit with Solifest cheer. ...Not that it was hard to decorate or anything considering that the building only has a couple of rooms but details, details. “Yeah...I like it. I feels...warm. Like, a hug.” Adorabat points out. It warms my heart that Adorabat gets to have this. “I love you, Mao Mao.” Adorabat pipes up. I smile. I pat Adorabat on the head. “I love you too, kiddo.” I reply. 

“What? No love for Badgerclops?!” Badgerclops jokes as he drags up the Solifest plant. “We love you too, Badgerclops.” Adorabat and I say together. Badgerclops places the box down with a huff. “So...ready to do the plant decorations, Adorabat?” Badgerclops asks. 

_ “Are you ready to decorate the plant, Mao Mao?” My mother asks.  _

_ “Yeah!” Little me responds.  _

“Yeah!” Adorabat responds to Badgerclops. Adorabat tries to open up the box, but to no avail. Badgerclops opens up the box for her. “Okay, now all we have to do is…” Badgerclops starts.

_ “...Click each part into place.” My mother says as the tree parts click into place. “And then…” My mother starts as she reaches for the plug. _

“We plug it in.” Badgerclops says as he plugs in the tree. The little lights on the tree light up. I quickly sneak down stairs. Now, where is that box of decorations...ah!

_ “Here it is!” Little me announces as he tugs on a box. My mother giggles and lifts the box up. “Now, lets head back and decorate the tree. My mother urges as she starts to walk back, little me begins to follow her.  _

“Mao Mao, what’s in this box?” Adorabat asks. “Special decorations for the tree.” I explain as I open up the box. Adorabat peers inside. “Wow! What are these round things?” Adorabat asks as she points to the ornaments. “Those are ornaments, Adorabat.” I tell. “Oder-mints? Huh, neat.” Adorabat says as she digs through the box. Adorabat pulls out garland. “Ooooo!” Adorabat giggles. Adorabat then takes the garland and places it on the tree. 

“Your turn, Mao Mao!” Adorabat chirps. Didn’t realize that we were taking turns, but sure. I reach into the box and pull out an ornament with a lucky ducky pattern on it. “Oh, it's your brand.” Badgerclops giggles. I place the ornament on the tree. “Your turn, Badgerclops.” I tell. Badgerclops approaches the box and rifles through. Badgerclops pulls out a burger ornament that I bought with him in mind. “Oh, it’s your brand.” I parrot. “Yep. Now I just need one of you and Adorabat and I have all the most important things in my life on the tree.” Badgerclops shrugs. 

I feel my heart squeeze. I wasn’t expecting that at all! It was so sincere and from the heart! “Mao Mao? Dude, you okay?” Badgerclops asks. I nod as my lips wobble as I clutch my chest. “Y-Yeah, just heartburn.” I lie. I shake my head and watch as Adorabat goes for something else in the box.

** _A whole lot of decorating later…_ **

The tree is now almost completely finished. There is just one part left…

_ “Can you help me put the last decoration on the tree, Mao Mao?” My mother asks. Little me nods. My mother hands little me a tree topper in the shape of the sun. “Up we go!” My mother says as she lifts little me up into the air. Little me giggles as he holds onto the sun ornament. “Alrighty, sunshine! Place the sun on the tree!” My mother giggles as she holds me near the top of the tree. Little me places the sun on top of the tree carefully. He has a very important job to do and he needs to do it right.  _

_ ‘ _ “Are we done?” Adorabat asks. I shake my head. “No, we have one last thing to do.” I say as I reach for the box. “Buying Solifest presents?” Badgerclops asks. “...Okay, so we have two things left to do. But one of them we can do right now.” I explain. I pull out the tree topper, this one being in the shape of a crescent moon. I had the tree topper to Adorabat. “So, I’m gonna lift you up and you’ll put the tree topper on top of the tree.” I explain. “‘Kay!” Adorabat exclaims as I lift her into the air. 

I look up at the tree and...I’m not nearly tall enough to hold Adorabat near the top of the tree. 

I’m.

Not.

Tall.

Enough

I feel unbelievably disappointed. I wanted to...I shake my head. It’s stupid. Adorabat can fly, she can-WHOA! “Need some help?” Badgerclops asks as he lifts me up in the air. Well, this works. I hold Adorabat up near the tree top. Adorabat carefully places the crescent moon tree topper on top of the tree. Badgerclops sits down on the ground and places me in his lap. “It’s so beautiful!” Adorabat sighs. 

“Yeah, almost makes me forget that Solifest is still more than a month away.” Badgerclops jokes. I place a finger on Badgerclops’ lips. “Shhh! Don’t ruin the moment!” I whisper. The three of us gaze at the tree in a moment of peaceful family bliss. 

And honestly…

That moment became one of my favorite Solifest moments. 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
Mao Mao: *Has a flashback*  
Mao Mao: I’m not in emotional turmoil after that????
> 
> So yee. Mao Mao’s mom made an appearance! (Hopefully I don’t stray too far from cannon(it’s gonna happen just watch.)) Also Hueweek is this world's version of Hanukkah. So yeah, see y’all in the next fic! Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
